1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the conversion of an aldehyde to a cyclic ketone.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Canter, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,384,668, teach the isomerization of aliphatic aldehydes to ketones by contacting a vaporous aldehyde with a solid acidic catalyst, e.g. phosphoric acid on a support, at a temperature above 100.degree. C.
Hargis et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,453,331, teach the production of symmetrical and unsymmetrical ketones from aldehydes by contacting an aldehyde with an oxidized form of a rare earth metal having an atomic number of 59 to 71 supported on an activated alumina. The process is a vapor-phase process.
Other processes are known. See for example the references cited at column 1, lines 23-27, of Canter et al.